Private individuals are more and more often equipped with computer facilities comprising intrusion or fire sensors to trigger a siren or to cause a call to a telephone exchange in case of an alert.
Advanced solutions have recently been developed:                the D-Link® system proposes a camera coupled to the internet allowing to the user to watch remotely what happens at home thanks to a cell phone like an iPhone®, an iPad® or an Android® terminal equipped with a browser. Furthermore, the camera comprises:                    an infrared lighting system allowing night vision,            a motion detector coupled to an email manager to send an email in case of an alert,            a local storage system for the video recordings.                        The commercial Dropcam® system additionally allows:                    sharing the video streams captured by the camera with his camera with his networks of friends,            switching on or off the remote monitoring system or automatically depending on the geolocation of the user's terminal,            archiving and consulting with time delay the video recordings recorded by the monitoring system.                        The commercial Belkin Netcam® additionally allows associating the link of a video recorded by the monitoring system with an alert email automatically sent in case of motion detection.        
However, these solutions are vulnerable: if the monitoring system of a user comprises blind spots or is neutralized by the offender, its recordings will be unusable to track him down.